Random Drabbles
by potterride
Summary: Different themes or maybe no theme. Different people, different drabbles. Little something of everything. Requests are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1 Waking Up

"Fred," Ginny said. "George, Mum said to get up now!" Fred turned in his bed.

"I don't care! We're still tired, go bug Ron or something." Fred mumbled into his pillow.

"I need help de-gnoming the garden, and I did it last time!" Ginny scowled, she was trying to move around the various (defective) prank materials that were in their room, so she could get to the curtains.

"Go pay someone to do it," George said, his arm hanging off his bed.

"You're right, but I'm better off doing-this!" Ginny grabbed the curtains and pulled them open; sunlight spilling into the bedroom.

"You're so dead, Ginny, _get out._" Fred and George growled.

**i swear this is ****Sunday morning for me all over again-well I'm actually Ginny in this case.**


	2. Chapter 2 Food Fight

"FOOD FIGHT!" James Potter yelled out. He threw a stick of butter that hit some random Slytherin in the face.

The whole room was now chaos, baked potatoes landing on random Ravenclaws head. Smoked ham with honey, looking glued to the Hufflepuff's faces. Bread stuck down every body's shirts.

The only people who could and would have started it were the one and only Marauders. They were originally doing it to bug Snape, but then it turned into war. A proper name for it would be Battle of the Great Hall.

All fun and war ended when a lethal looking Dumbledore and McGonagall walked in, McGonagall getting hit by an already chewed cheese sandwich.

"I don't even like cheese!"

**I asked my mom if I could do this in my school...she just sighed...my bro laughed...**


	3. Chapter 3 Clever Little Girl

"You lost, James, you _have_to be my servant." nine-year-old Lily Luna smiled.

"What do I have to do?" James asked sulking.

"You must feed me grapes while I sit down on this chair, basking in the moonlight." Lily sat down on the chair.

"You mean sunlight. And no way am I feeding you," James snarled.

"You must, or I'll tell Mum that you stole-"

"Alright! Alright! I'll feed you grapes and do the other stupid things for you," James put his hands up in surrender.

"Excellent," Lily smirked; she was a clever little girl.

**my first second generation, all for you bittwersweet x**


	4. Chapter 4 Victorious

*****Disclaimer*** Sorry 'bout not any of the disclaimers before...I do not own any of this...blah blah blah**

He was the last Marauder, the last one to walk the Earth. He was the last one-they very last one if he died, the Marauders would be gone. Every last of of them would be gone before our very eyes.

When Remus John Lupin died May 2 1998, on the battlefield. The place where he became best friends with James, Sirius, and Peter, the place where he had read so many books, he's lost count. The place where so many pranks were pulled, and trickery made him smirk with delight, and that warm glow of magic made Remus-well, Remus.

He had one last word, the word that no one heard...anyone. His last breath, his last pulse, he stated one word. A word that will sustain in future years to come.

Victory.


	5. Chapter 5 Gray Hair

Ron could clearly remember that day. It was the day when his parents gave him 'the talk.' No. It was not the embarrassing talk that we're not gonna go into detail about. I mean did you not look at the rating?

Yes, so Ron can remember when he was just got the letter from Hogwarts. He was glowing with excitement, except it all changed when his parents told him he was going to have to wear hand-me-down robes.

His exuberant smile was wiped off clean when he had to have his siblings' items they possessed before him.

That was when his parents said 'You can't live life worrying about what other people think. You're gonna give yourself gray hair.' And to this very day, Ron does not have gray hair.

**just had this talk...well actually i kinda gave it...**


	6. Chapter 6 He Thinks

"Moony! Stop writing! I can barely hear myself think!" James shouted out of pure frustration.

Remus put down his quill and cracked his knuckles, for he had been working on his 13 1/2 essay for Professor Binns on the origin of wands. James and Sirius had yet to start, and probably never will.

"Since when do you think?" Remus retorted.

"Loads of times," James stated. Remus cocked an eyebrow,

"Like when?"

"When I'm around Lily," Remus rolled his eyes. "All I can think out his her hair the smell of it-she uses Cherry Blossom shampoo. Her dazzling green eyes..." James gibbered on and on.

"I get it! You think about her all the time...creepy stalker. So what were you thinking about this time?" Remus smirked.

James shrugged,

"Thinking of how to start my Origin of Wands essay," all said with a straight face.

**i couldn't resist writing this one...MWHAHAHAHA**


	7. Chapter 7 Her Advice

"Harry, I think I'm in love," Teddy Lupin said to his godfather.

"With who?" Harry inquired, looking up from the _Daily Prophet_.

"With Victoire Weasley," Teddy grinned.

"Well, it's ABOUT TIME!" Lily sauntered into the room. "You guys are perfect with each other, and now you finally realize it! I mean you guys are like Max and Fang from _Maximum Ride_. Max didn't even realize how much she loved Fang until the 5th book! They were so cute together and Fang is like sooo _hot_, I can't see why she wouldn't love him..." by this time Harry left the room, only leaving Teddy to endure Lily's tangent.

"Maybe, I should just go ask Victoire to marry me?" Teddy asked.

"Then, go! Tell her that you love her! True love only comes once in a lifetime! Then, go run off into the sunset together! But whatever you do, DON'T MAKE IT CLICHE!" those were Lily's advice to Teddy to go say how to get married. Such a caring friend.

**i thought this was so cute...i love friendship in HP**


	8. Chapter 8 Crazy When Bored

"Popcorn!"

"Quesadillas!"

"Triangles!" Ron shouted.

"Really, Ron? Triangles are not a food, plus, you have to say a food that starts with S!" Ginny pointed out.

"Am I out?" Ron asked.

"Well, yea." Ginny replied.

"Good, this is by far the worst game Fred has ever come up with," Ron mumbled to himself and walked out of the room.

"Whatever, continue, George!" Fred shouted.

"Soup!"

"Tortillas!"

"Uvas!" Ginny shouted.

"Volleyball!" George shouted. "Hey, who wants to play volleyball?"

"I love a volleyball player!" Ginny grinned.

"Aqui hay amoor." Fang started prancing around the room with Max. "Mi nina bonita,"

Ron was smart to leave.

**knowing me...i just had to do this**


	9. Chapter 9 A Mad Question

"Charlie," five-year-old Ginny said to her older brother.

"Yes, Ginny?"

"Is that guy who Mum and Dad talk about with the snake face, mad?" Ginny inquired.

"Uh, what kind of 'mad' do you mean?" Charlie replied.

Ginny put her finger near her ear and made the sign that meant "crazy." Or insane whichever way you look at it.

Charlie chuckled, if only Ginny knew. So, he decided to have some fun with it for a while.

"Why, yes, Ginny. Lord Snakey-face is quite mad indeed. I mean he has a killer pet snake, and no personal hygiene whatsoever." Ginny wrinkled her nose and laughed. Charlie and Ginny both laughed-Voldy is quite mad.

**a little ginny and bro bonding...im practically yearning for that**


	10. Chapter 10 Defying Gravity

"It's defying gravity," Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hermione," Ron said slowly, "Magic goes against the whole universe. And you're telling me that Quidditch is defying gravity?"

"Well, it is,"

Ron heaved a sigh, teaching Hermione _to even get on a broom_was going to take a lot of patience.

"You'd probably get on the broom if Viktor Crum was here," Ron mumbled darkly. Unfortunately, Hermione heard him and began lecturing him.

Oh, the things Ron does for her.

**idk how i thought of this one..it just seemed..cute?**


	11. Chapter 11 A Fraction

He would still be here...he would still be alive...

George muttered the same words through all his life. He wanted Fred back, and that's what he blamed himself for.

George should have died with Fred, they are inseparable.

One wasn't supposed to die, while the other on survived. They were supposed to die together. Two united is a whole; two apart is a fraction that will never become whole.

That was George. A fraction that will never ever become a whole.


	12. Chapter 12 Aliens

*****Disclaimer*** Lord of the Rings And no I did not get it from Zack and Cody..I SWEAR! but if any of you think that...there's a disclaimer for a reason**

"Where's James, I heard something is up with him. Well, according to what Frank has told me," Sirius said to Remus and Peter.

"Yea, he hasn't said a word in all of the classes we've had together," Remus stroked his chin.

"What if aliens got Potter and replaced him with a clone that will soon destroy Hogwarts and Gondor all together?" Peter exclaimed.

"Peter," Sirius shook his head, "Everything abnormal doesn't always have to do with aliens. Where the heck is Gondor?"

Peter shrugged.

"Step. Step. Step. Turn. Breathe, blink, step." James mumbled to himself, coming down the corridor.

"Ah, Potter-what are you doing?" Remus looked at James. James was saying every tiny movement he made.

All James did said,

"Step. Blink. Breathe. Think."

"Well, Peter, I think James has been kidnapped by aliens and his clone is here," Sirius stated plainly.

"Told you. Now go take over Gondor, James!" Peter shouted. Random wizards and witches turned to him wondering why he's not in a mental hospital

**I dedicate this to my friend whose house I went to for a sleepover..she's was the inspiration for this...**


	13. Chapter 13 Embarrassment

"Aha, here comes the two lovebirds," Fred smirked as he saw Ginny and Neville walking hand in hand down the corridor to the Yule Ball.

"We have two options: wave and walk away or embarrass Ginny 'till she turns bright red?" George smiled.

Being Fred and George, they went with the latter.

"Neville, be careful where you place your hands on my sister," Fred warned-in a joking tone, but with a totally straight face.

Neville nodded shyly. Ginny glared at him, no blushing yet.

"And Ginny if things get out of hand, just yell or jinx Neville." George blushed.

"Don't be nervous Ginny, this isn't your wedding-yet." Fred smirked and they left Ginny and Neville blushing madly.

"You know, she's probably going to jinx us instead," George said to Fred.

"Yea, but that's what older brothers do for their little sisters; always embarrass them."

** yesterday was prom for my brother and my other brothers totally embarrassed him. So, I'm hoping that my brothers dont come to my prom. Dedicated to you my brothers..take a hint**


	14. Chapter 14 Something is Wrong

"Sirius, I think something is wrong with Remus," James whispered to Sirius.

"Why? He seemed fine all day." Sirius replied.

"Well, I know that, but something did seem off about him; he's...acting insane." Sirius looked at James as if he was insane.

They continued to walk down to the Great Hall both deep in thought about Remus.

As if on cue, Remus walked up to them in the opposite direction-from the Great Hall holding a fork. Then, he started singing into the fork.

"I know I'm epic. I know I'm awesome. I know you want meee!" Remus sang way off-key.

"Something is really wrong with Remus," Sirius said to James in a low voice.

**this happened with me when I was in lunch with bittersweet and my other friends...they think I'm all crazy now**


	15. Chapter 15 Scars

"Hello." Rosie said to boy sitting next to her in Potions.

He didn't say anything, just glanced at her.

"Whoa, you have a facial scar like Harry Potter," Rosie put her hand to her mouth in shock.

The boy next to her gave her a look and without hesitation he responded:

"Yeah, but mine is straight on top of my forehead, his is all squiggly and lightning shaped," he responded in a low voice. "My name is Scorpious by the way."

That was the first time Rosie ever heard him talk-ever.

"Rose. How did you even get that scar, anyways? Every scar has a story, like this one right here-" Rosie pointed to her cheek, "Was from a little boy when I was younger that hit me." Rosie explained.

A whole new friendship and conversation started by talking about scars.

** this happened in spanish class I said the exact same words about Harry Potter...**


	16. Chapter 16 Ride Not Maximum Ride

"Okay, Ginny, we have tried Chaser, Beater, and Keeper. All we haven't tried is Seeker." Fred explained to eight-year-old Ginny.

Ginny shook her head vigorously; she hoped that her brothers would forget about that position.

"C'mon, Ginny. When you see the Golden Snitch and it's far away, you must do dangerous stunts to get the Snitch." George said.

"For example," Ron continued. "You might need to stand up on your broom to get the Snitch, or you might need to take both your hands off your broom." Ginny got even more nervous and afraid.

**I have ride-a-phobia-can't roller skate for my life :( dang it**


	17. Chapter 17 Too Many Brothers

"So, how many brothers do you have, Ginny?" Luna asked for the millionth time.

"Six, Luna." Ginny answered.

"That's like eighteen!"

"No it's six," Ginny said, getting annoyed.

"That's what you think, you see you have six living with you. While the other twelve are off in Hispaniola in a tree, and they are all named Nick...Nick I Nick II Nick III, and it keep going! Except for one who is named Mark who is the oldest..." Luna rambled on about how Ginny's twelve brothers got mad at her parents and ran away.

"...And that's why they live in a tree!" Luna ended.

"You know, Luna, out of context, that statement is not _normal_." Ginny sighed. Luna cocked her head as if asking: _What the heck is normal?_

**not kidding...this totally happened to me..in this case again i'm Ginny..thanks bittersweet x**


	18. Chapter 18 'Cause She Wears Short Shorts

"Sirius?" Regulus poked his head through his older brother's bedroom door.

"Yes, Reg?" Sirius asked- dare I say it?- politely (Sirius and politely should not be in a sentence together...but we all know Sirius is faking it...).

Regulus fidgeted a little bit, he was going to start is first term in Hogwarts tomorrow, and only had one question on his mind.

"I was wondering..."

"Yes, yes get it out now!" Sirius said irritably (see? his kindness drops realllyyyy fast).

"Do wizards where shorts?" Regulus asked with a straight face.

Sirius did the face-palm of the century.

**I got asked this question. Hey, inspiration can strike you at any moment**


	19. Chapter 19 Facial Scar

"WHOA! LOOK THAT GUY HAS A FACIAL SCAR LIKE HARRY POTTER!" shouted Colin Creevy. A bunch of screaming girls and Colin raced towards getting his autograph. Even though it wasn't Harry Potter, it was a close second.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione watched from a safe distance where they couldn't be seen.

"God, they make you look like hot, dark, winged Adonis or something," Hermione said to Harry.

"Like you know what one looks, Hermione?" Ron smirked. Hermione looked at him,

"Well, I know I'm not looking at one." she retorted.

If random _fang_irls were here, they would say: OOOHHH You just got severely burned!

**I had just to do this.**


	20. Chapter 20 Don't Die

"Fred, please don't die!" eight year-old Ginny hugged her brother. Today was her mum's brother Fabian Prewett's deathday. She was finally old enough to know what happened.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm not gonna die." Fred said soothingly.

"You don't know that!" Ginny cried.

"Ginny, everything will be fine, stop worrying. I'm not dying anytime soon. I hope," Fred mumbled the last bit and knocked on wood.

"I love you, Fred."

"Love you too, Ginny."

**I wrote this after I saw multiple videos of Fred dying. Well, two. I cried and cried.**


	21. Chapter 21 Sparring in the Night

"Gah! Shut up, Bill! I'm trying to sleep!" Ginny shouted from her room at midnight. Bill- who was laughing loudly in the hallway with Fred and George.

"Ginny, be quiet before I come there and hurt you!" Bill shouted back.

"I'll hurt you," Ginny retorted.

"C'mon, then," Ginny got out of her nice, comfortable bed and went to the hallway to fight Bill.

"ARG!" Ginny tackled Bill to the ground.

"Why the hell are you so good?" Bill asked breathlessly as he pinned Ginny to the ground.

"I live with six brothers, dumb ones at that." Ginny replied.

"Ready to say Uncle?" Bill grinned as he had Ginny in a tight position.

In case you're wondering Fred and George already placed bets. Fred for Ginny, George for Bill.  
>"C'mon, let me here you say it," Bill put his elbow down hard on her back.<p>

"Your..._mom_." Ginny escaped from the floor and kicked Bill in the leg, and digging her nails into his arm.

"Erggg," Bill growled in pain.

"Good night." Ginny went back to bed.

"You just lost your madhood to your little sister!" George looked at Bill incredulously.

"Shove it."

**I almost won this fight with my bro. **


	22. Chapter 22 Spoiled Milk

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione came running up to them.

"Hmm?" they both grunted.

"There's this thing in my world," Hermione started.

"The Muggle World, yes, keep going." Ron interrupted.

"-Called 'calc,' I forget the whole word-it's like calculous? Calculos? Something like that. But that's what everyone calls it; calc."

Harry and Ron looked at her like this was some kind of joke.

"Calc sounds like a type of spoiled milk," Harry said after giving some thought about it.

Hermione and Ron looked at him like _he_ was some type of joke.

**It does sound like some type of milk.**


	23. Chapter 23 Oh, Bellatrix

Regulus looked up from his comfortable bed to hear his mum shouting at someone at the front door.

"HE DID WHAT? AND AT WHAT TIME? THEY SEND THE AUTHORITIES DOWN HERE FOR THAT? WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO SLEEP IN THE DAMNED WORLD?"

The wizard authorities were trying their absolute hardest to _remain calm_. They were doing their best; after all they were just doing their job.

"No, ma'am, it wasn't..." the Wizard authority-figure fighting a hopeless case tried to explain.

Regulus didn't hear the rest of it because his first and only thought was: _What did Sirius do now?_

Little did he know, it was all Bellatrix doing.

**yea it woke me up to, now my sleep time is all jacked up..thanks.**


	24. Chapter 24 OOO Jealousy

_First Year_

Hermione was crying in the Gryffindor Common Room. She couldn't take no more. She felt so alone, so empty, she needed comfort. She needed someone.

"Hermione?" a tentative voice came.

Hermione looked up to find a certain red-head she just met. Ronald Weasley.

"What? Did you come to make fun of me too?" Hermione sniffed.

"No, I-I.." Ron sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" he felt really awkward; he's not good with tears.

"Is there such thing as too smart?" Hermione looked at Ron.

"Never, Hermione. There is such thing as jealousy, and that's what everyone is. They're all jealous of you." Ron smiled.

Hermione gave a wry grin and wiped her tears,

"Thank you, Ron. Thank you."

**was this sappy or cute?**


	25. Chapter 25 Parties?

_First Year Again_

"Hey, Lily!" James called.

"Yes?" Lily turned around.

"We are inviting people Gryffindor, do you want to come?" James asked.

Lily looked at him incredulously,

"You guys actually invite people to parties? What a weird school..." Lily walked off muttering to herself how odd it is to invite people places.

"Is that a yes?"

**oh, this was a good conversation...not the exact one of course...something like it...**


	26. Chapter 26 My Last Name

Remus took his pen and wrote his name carefully on the piece of parchment paper.

"Okay, Sirius write your name," Remus passed Sirius a piece of parchment.

"This is the dumbest thing James has ever come up with," Sirius mumbled. He took the piece of paper and wrote his name,

_Sirius Blcak_

"Damnit! I misspelled my last name!" Sirius exclaimed. Remus looked at his last name and laughed hysterically.

"Does this mean I'm the one to go tell McGonagall that she looks fat in her new robes?" Sirius asked with hope.

"Yes." James walked in, smiling mischievously.

**i wrote my last name wrong...sadness.**


	27. Chapter 27 Busted

"What's Felix doing here?" Rosie asked her friend sitting next to her.

"I heard he's ditching class to be with his friends," her friend replied.

"And Slughorn does not see him?" Rosie rolled her eyes.

Her friend shrugged, and decided to ignore the infamous Felix.

"Annie," Rosie touched her friend's shoulder. "Can I go and embarrass Felix?"

Annie sighed,

"Sure,"

Rosie sauntered over to where Felix was sitting,

"Hey! Are you new to Hogwarts? I never seen you before!" Rosie said to Felix.

"Uh, sure?" Felix tugged at his collar.

"Really, now? Are you sure? I can always go ask Professor Slughorn," By now the boys who were friends with Felix were giving Rosie dirty looks.

"No, just shut up, will you?" Felix snarled. Rosie gave an angelic (demonic) smile,

"Professor Slughorn, we have a don't-belong-here-ditching-class new student," Slughorn raised eyebrows at Felix.

"Busted." Rosie said to Felix.

**that was a good day when I did that...I was Rosie in this case**


	28. Chapter 28 Thunder

Rain. Lightning. Thunder... I wonder what it's like to be thunder. You know booming the whole world, making them jump and whimper. I'm having thoughts like Voldemort, I, Sirius Black should not have thoughts like. Great. I sound like Remus.

If you guessed it, it was raining. Whoo-hoo get yourself a prize from the non-existing prize box.

I looked outside, and saw James! OMG IT'S JAMES... sorry for my random girly outburst there.

He looks really mad; he's glaring at the sky like its Lucius Malfoy, and hands are clenched into fists. Maybe I should go see what's wrong...

"WHYYYYYY?" James cried angrily at the water-dripping sky, throwing his arms up in...anger. Note to self: find a synonym for anger.

I'll go see what's wrong later. He's having a..._moment._

**no connection whatsoever-except I do wonder what it's like to be thunder**


	29. Chapter 29 Grass the one on lawns

*****Disclaimer*** Maximum Ride and Harry Potter, if I owned both-world hunger would not exist.**

"Fred, you're sooo oblivious," Ginny smirked.

"What does that even mean?" Fred sighed.

"It means if the world is being destroyed, all you will say is 'Oh, look, grass!'" Ginny chuckled.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment red-haired wonder," This time is was Fred's turn to smirk.

**this drabble says all.**


	30. Chapter 30 Untitled

"Al," little six-year-old Lily said, "I want to be a Hippogriff that is also an Auror."

"You do that, Lily," Al shook his head and sighed. _I worry, I really worry._


End file.
